


Smile

by Aki (Akiko_Natsuko)



Series: 365 Days of Fandom [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promises, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Aki
Summary: They had already been close, although now Hinata had an open invitation to be touchy-feely, and Kageyama as awkward as he was, was trying to reciprocate. It didn’t come as easily to him though, although the blinding smile that he would be rewarded with on the days that he initiated contact was enough to keep him trying.It was that same blinding smile that brought their practice skidding to a halt.





	Smile

 

 

    The practice had been going well, the entire team still riding high on their recent victory and focused on the matches to come. Kageyama was also on a personal high after he had used their victory over Shiratorizawa to finally address the feelings that had been blossoming between him and Hinata that they hadn’t dared to talk about until after their match. It had been one of the most awkward conversations of his life because although Karasuno had gone a long way to softening his raw edges, it was still a work in progress. It didn’t help that he and Hinata were both ‘dumbasses’ as Tsukishima had proclaimed when they had finally muddled through to the point of admitting they liked each other and wanted to be more than friends.

   To be honest, not much had changed. They had already been close, although now Hinata had an open invitation to be touchy-feely, and Kageyama as awkward as he was, was trying to reciprocate. It didn’t come as easily to him though, although the blinding smile that he would be rewarded with on the days that he initiated contact was enough to keep him trying.

   It was that same blinding smile that brought their practice skidding to a halt. He had glanced at his boyfriend after a particularly good attack, only to falter as he saw the smile, he had come to lo…like so much, Hinata shining brightly as he always did on the court, and that moment cost him. He missed the block, the ball sailing over his head…and straight into Hinata who was caught off guard. The sound of a ball hitting flesh was common on the court, and even Hinata’s pained squawk was probably a little too familiar too, and Kageyama could already hear a couple of people sniggering. He might have been one of them once, but today he was already moving towards Hinata, even before he saw the blood.

“Hinata!” The alarm in his voice silenced the laughter, and he had only just reached the smaller teen when the rest of the team converged on them. He wrapped an arm around Hinata, trying to shield him from the more exuberant members, even as he tried to peer at the damage, wincing as he saw the tears that had formed in the corners of his boyfriend’s his eyes, and the red that was spreading across his skin. However, more worrying was the hand that Hinata had clapped to his nose and the blood on the front of his jersey.

“Kageyama go and get him cleaned up,” Daichi ordered after getting a good look at Hinata, although the look on his face said that he knew that was an unnecessary order. However, apparently, no one had keyed Hinata into that fact, as he immediately tried to protest – much like Kageyama had back during the match where he’d taken a ball to his face, dropping his hand and giving them all a clear view of the nosebleed and reddened nose.

“Hinata!” Several voices yelped at once, and Hinata blanched before hastily clapping his hand back into place, while Daichi sighed and straightened, adopting the tone that they had all learned not to argue with as he stared the ginger down.

“Go and get cleaned up.”

    Kageyama was already moving before Hinata could try and protest, guiding his boyfriend out of the group. “You’re lucky that you have such a hard head,” Kageyama grumbled, although there was no heat to his words as he helped Hinata across to the bench, waving off the others when they tried to help. Unfortunately, that meant that he couldn’t avoid noticing Hinata wincing, or the darkening mark that told him that it was most likely going to bruise. He knew that he didn’t really need to worry about it, after all it wasn’t the first time his boyfriend had stopped a ball with his face rather than his hands, and he usually was back in the game as soon as they’d had a chance to make sure he wasn’t going to collapse on them.

   However, what was different today was the hand that Hinata had clamped to his nose and the blood that was still slipping between his fingers as he peered up at Kageyama with overly bright amber eyes. “Idiot…” He hadn’t meant to say it, but he was worried, and that tended to break his already awkward social skills even further, and Hinata snorted, only to wince and groan a second later as he immediately regretted the action.

“You’re a terrible nurse.” The words were muffled, but there was no mistaking them, and Kageyama grimaced. He was getting better, but stuff like this was still out of his comfort zone, and he hesitated before glancing back towards the rest of the team who were moving around so that they could keep playing, before suggesting quietly.

“I could get Suga-san?”

“No,” Hinata shook his head, letting his hand fall away again so that he could say more clearly. “I was teasing unless you’d rather be playing…?” A hint of uncertainty slipped through, and Kageyama froze, before shaking his head sharply.

“I’m staying right here,” he stated firmly, guiding Hinata down onto the bench and crouching front of him. Realising that Hinata hadn’t tried to stop the bleeding again, he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, before gently tilting the other teen’s head back.   

“I’m okay,” Hinata protested, neither of them believing his words and Kageyama refused to be moved, even as his boyfriend batted ineffectively at his hand.  “Don’t…I can…”

“I want to help.” Apparently, that had been the right thing to say, either that or Hinata’s face hurt a lot more than he had been letting on, because the fight drained out of him and he slumped, letting Kageyama have his way. “You’re going to have a nasty bruise by tomorrow,” he added, and Hinata nodded, wincing at the movement. “I’m sorry…”  The apology had crept out before he had even thought it through, and Hinata frowned and tried to lean forward to look at him, but Kageyama was having none of it and easily held him in place leaving his boyfriend with no option but to scowl and ask.

“Why?”

“If I hadn’t been distracted the ball would never have hit you.” Technically that might not have been true, as he knew better than anyone that you couldn’t block every attack, and it wasn’t as though this was the first time this had happened to Hinata. But he knew that he had been distracted, that he might have been able to block the ball or at least deflect it.

“Idiot.” Hinata returned his earlier insult, although there was no heat to the words. “I saw the ball coming too late.”

“But…”

“Tobio.” That silenced him because while it wasn’t the first time that Hinata had called him by his first name, it was still rare enough to catch him by surprise and to have a rare smile tugging at his lips. “I’m fine,” Hinata continued, which drew a snort out of Kageyama, because he had a feeling that sitting there with a nosebleed and wincing with each word was not ‘fine’ by anyone else’s standards, and apparently Hinata agreed because his shoulders slumped. “Sorry I ruined practice…”

“We’re just having a little breather,” Kageyama corrected swiftly, praying that he wasn’t lying as he heard the despondent note to those words. They really were too similar, he thought with amusement before nudging Hinata when he caught amber eyes looking towards him. “We’ll be back on the court soon enough, and then we’ll win.” There was nothing but certainty in those words because he knew that was what would happen if their roles were reversed, and they really were too similar, Hinata beginning to grin although there was still a hint of uncertainty as he asked.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” the words came as easily as breathing, and there it was, the same blinding smile that had started off this whole mess. However, this time there was no ball to interrupt the moment and hearing the reassuring sounds of the practice continuing behind them, Kageyama was bold enough to lean in and press a kiss to the ginger’s cheek, blushing as he did so.

 


End file.
